


耐心，吾爱（chinese language）

by cerberse



Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171370





	耐心，吾爱（chinese language）

如果不是在电视直播里发现麦考罗夫特，雷斯垂德根本不知道他归国的消息。

当时雷斯垂德正在看经典球赛重播，当他发现那是自己已经看过无数次的球赛之后，窝在沙发上的雷斯垂德伸了个懒腰换了台。

他正以一种极其放松甚至不雅的姿势躺在沙发里，伸出手臂将啤酒和遥控器一起被放回沙发旁矮桌上，又顺手拿起一旁麦考罗夫特钟爱的那个水晶酒杯，杯里留着一口威士忌，那是雷斯垂德晚餐时的尝试，他只倒了一点，却断断续续喝到了现在，结果显而易见，他还是喝不惯威士忌。

但雷斯垂德不会倒掉它，因为与之后算计后悔自己这一倒价值多少英镑相比，舌头受点短暂的折磨真不算什么。他皱着眉头一饮而尽，接着就从杯沿看到了电视上的麦考罗夫特。

记者正采访一名浅金色头发的议员，男人乱蓬蓬的头发在讲话时像随声附和那样晃动，记者手中的话筒随着问题的不断尖锐而逐渐逼近他，那画面就像只不情愿面对逗猫棒的猫。

而在镜头的角落，戴着眼镜的麦考罗夫特从文件里抬头看了议员一眼，这一眼时间不长，却足够吸引雷斯垂德的注意力，毕竟在过去的半月里，每当雷斯垂德在床上把黏糊糊的手从腿间收回来的时候，脑子里反复描绘的都是这张脸。

雷斯垂德可以随时打给麦考罗夫特，但他已经过了那种因各方面需求而给伴侣打电话的年纪。但这不代表雷斯垂德不喜欢麦考罗夫特给自己打电话或发短信。

可直到晚上快9点，雷斯垂德也没等到任何电话或短信。在等待的时间里他收拾客厅，这周来头一次清洗餐具，还签收了麦考罗夫特和自己送洗的西装，最后他检查了卧室，把摆在床头的润滑剂扫进抽屉，脱下麦考罗夫特的睡衣放进脏衣篮里，再用另外几件衣服掩埋它。

一阵忙活后雷斯垂德又坐在客厅里又看起了电视，他边换台边点开了手机，还是没有任何短信发来。雷斯垂德的指尖在屏幕上戳戳点点，打出一句话：

*刚回来就急着去拯救英国了？*

他在心里读了一遍，然后逐字删掉了后半句，又重新写上：

*欢迎回来，随时等你回家。*

然而雷斯垂德还没按下发送键，安西娅就发来了一条短信：

*我就在门口，你能出来看看他吗？我很为难。——A*

雷斯垂德站起来，在走向门口时脑海中闪过很多不敢想但又必须考虑的可能性。这种煎熬一直持续到他看到在玫瑰花圃外等候的安西娅和黑色轿车，她看上去还不如胸前的黑色卷发精神，雷斯垂德边走边在她的眼中寻找什么，但安西娅只给了他一个“嘘”的手势，然后指了指后车厢。

雷斯垂德看上去不再那么紧张，但他打开车门的动作依旧小心翼翼的，车里很暖和，麦考罗夫特托着下巴坐在后座上闭着眼，右手还松松的拿着一份文件，那上面可能是某个关系到几百人生命的计划，也可能是某个巧妙布局中的关键一环，而它们现在只能在他指间保持着微妙的平衡，好象随意谁吹口气就能吹散似的。

雷斯垂德在他对面坐下，安西娅欠身探进车厢露出一个难为情的表情，然后她指了指自己的手机，用口型告诉雷斯垂德 “搞定了就告诉我。” 接着她轻轻带上车门，将叫醒麦考罗夫特的难题留给了雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德不太确定，以他所知的麦考罗夫特来判断，在他坐下的那刻麦考罗夫特就会被吵醒，于是他开始在对方身上寻找蛛丝马迹。麦考罗夫特还戴那副眼镜，但这更容易让雷斯垂德注意到他苍白面容上的淡淡黑眼圈。那只戴着金戒的手支撑着下巴，手背上的血管似乎比雷斯垂德印象中更明显，但雷斯垂德知道它是有力且富有技巧的，不管他承不承认，这只手总能带给他惊喜和快乐，像带有禁忌魔法那样伸进体内引导出他的欲望。

雷斯垂德截断思绪，他并拢双腿坐好，然后轻轻咳嗽了一下。

麦考罗夫特毫无动静。

雷斯垂德凑近小声重复麦考罗夫特的名字，于此同时观察对方看上去似乎没什么起伏的胸膛。他握住麦考罗夫特拿着文件的那只手的手腕，指尖传来的脉搏终于让他的心脏回归正常频率，但当雷斯垂德将注意力从手腕脉搏转向麦考罗夫特的脸之后，他的心跳数又重新飙了上去。

麦考罗夫特醒了，看上去睡眼惺忪，毫无防备，因此格外诱人。

雷斯垂德赶紧收回在麦考罗夫特嘴唇上游弋的目光，他伸手拍拍那双长腿，用拇指若有似无的抚摸过膝头时轻声说 “嗨。” 麦考罗夫特眨了眨眼，注视着雷斯垂德，然后那个众所周知的SIR又回来了，他微笑说道 “啊，你确实在等我。”雷斯垂德也回以微笑，然后迅速低头用手机给安西娅发短信，接着他听到麦考罗夫特下车离开，并且把什么东西放在了自己身边，雷斯垂德瞥了眼身旁座位，是一提啤酒，他常喝的那个牌子。

他拎起啤酒下车，跟着麦考罗夫特走向家门，这几步距离雷斯垂德走起来却感觉十分漫长，他已经等不及在关门之后把麦考罗夫按在大门上亲吻，扒掉西服，亲吻雀斑……做一些与这栋豪宅相衬的淫靡之事。

但雷斯垂德忘了麦考罗夫特是个相当讲究品味的人。

所以他不可能预料到麦考罗夫特在拿出钥匙开门前转身说 “还有些事要处理，可以给我些时间吗？在次之前你可以先享受一下新浴缸效果。”

雷斯垂德抱着那提啤酒张了张嘴，可在他想到要说什么之前麦考罗夫特就凑了过来，“不会太久，亲爱的。”麦考罗夫特揽过他的腰说道。

新浴缸的会加热，还带按摩功能，但雷斯垂德并没放任自己享受，而是反反复复想着麦考罗夫特回来后的系列反应，然后他站了起来，就这么光着身子，也不擦干的走去了书房。

坐在书桌后的麦考罗夫特看见他时并不惊讶，只是啪的合上了手中的文件夹之后说到 “你会着凉的。”

“你还是担心担心我会不会炸膛吧。” 雷斯垂德走向麦考罗夫特，在门口和办公桌间的地毯上留下一串深色的潮湿足迹。

“我该担心吗？”麦考罗夫特的目光扫过雷斯垂德的阴囊和勃起，他不再习惯性眨眼，而是真正的审视，用目光争夺控制。

“有时我真受不了你！”雷斯垂德咬牙切齿地说，他拉过麦考罗夫的衬衫领子，他想抓领带的，但麦考罗夫特已经脱掉了西装外套、马甲和领带，套上了他在家的那件黑色睡袍。雷斯垂德压在麦考罗夫特身上，将嘴中的潮湿和身上的水珠一股脑甩给麦考罗夫特，没有适应也没有试探，只是舌头互相缠绕的摩擦，侵犯舌下的抽插，舌尖被麦考罗夫特吮住时雷斯垂德发出一声呻吟，然后救命稻草似的抓过刚刚麦考罗夫特合上的那个文件夹。

麦考罗夫特在吻间伸手去阻止，但雷斯垂德已经用拇指挑开封面—— 一份折好的报纸夹在米黄色文件夹里，上面的填字游戏正做了一半。

雷斯垂德咬了一下麦考罗夫特的舌尖，他抽回舌头，喘着粗气骑到麦考罗夫特身上 “别再跟我说耐心那一套，我现在有点生气。”

“ 好吧，那我悉听尊便？”

雷斯垂德看进麦考罗夫特的眼中，他知道了他这话说的很有诚意。麦考罗夫特丝毫不介意自己身上的水渍，他收紧怀抱 “你可以做你想做的，撕毁我的西装？啃咬那些雀斑…”麦考罗夫特的手指触碰雷斯垂德的嘴唇 “还是你想但羞于的，都没关系，毕竟我激怒了你……”

麦考罗夫特没在能说下去，因为雷斯垂德低吼着咬住了他的脖子。然后就像他说的那样，珍珠母贝衬衫扣崩散开，散落在地毯和书桌上，雷斯垂德撕开他的西装，用唇舌染湿每一片雀斑，然后一路向下含住了麦考罗夫特的勃起。

那瞬间麦考罗夫特感到的并非销魂而是一丝疼痛，雷斯垂德的嘴用上了些力道，那是货真价值的怒气，但那之后的湿热包裹可就不是了，雷斯垂德一寸寸的慢慢的吮着麦考罗夫特的阴茎，确保每一寸都染上水光后又全部含住到最深处，他的鼻尖触碰到麦考罗夫特红棕色的阴毛，不知是痒还是什么，他眼里就这么泛起水光。

绯红爬上雷斯垂德面颊，那颜色和他的巧克力色眼睛非常相称。雷斯垂德感觉到下巴湿乎乎的，并且正在向脖子流去，但他当下不在乎，他不是麦考罗夫特，他只想让自己的伴侣因自己而经历一场快速、猛烈，又令人印象深刻的高潮，所以他打算用上点技巧。

麦考罗夫特感觉到龟头撞上了什么，那东西又热又湿，逐渐收紧的同时不断痉挛。他垂下目光看着雷斯垂德，泪水正涌出那双眼睛，但雷斯垂德的眼神里并没有深猴带来的痛苦，而是充满挑衅的向上看着。麦考罗夫特微笑起来，用指尖带着泪水在雷斯垂德脸颊上滑行，将它引导至混着唾液和情液的嘴角。

然后那抹温和的笑意稍稍起了变化，他捧住雷斯垂德的头，就着这个深度开始小幅度的快速抽插。雷斯垂德只来的及发出一声潮湿的鼻音，就被精液填满了口腔。

麦考罗夫将他拉起来，拨开雷斯垂德捂住嘴的手掌，他脸上仍有泪痕，睫毛湿漉漉的看上去温顺至极，然而这张楚楚动人的脸却因嘴唇上的那些痕迹而起了变化，雷斯垂德的嘴唇湿润又红艳，几点精液就要溢出他的嘴唇，一根红棕色的毛发黏在嘴角。

麦考罗夫伸出手去触碰这张圣洁的淫靡，擦掉精斑，拿掉毛发，但他要做的又不止于此 ”请张开嘴。“他轻声要求雷斯垂德，然后将手指伸进了雷斯垂德充满精液的口腔。

”我请求你足够的耐心，吾爱。“形状优美的手指夹住正搅动精液的舌头 ”让我有足够的时间来填满你。” 

麦考罗夫特知道雷斯垂德一向同情达理。

他听到了吞咽的声音。

END


End file.
